


You're Dead

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	

Scott walked by his elder sister’s room and stopped, walking backwards to come back to a stop in her doorway.

“Um, Crissa? What are you doing?” Scott asked, taking a step into her room. Crissa turned her her, tossing her long dark curls over her shoulder. Crissa gave a small giggle and said, “What does it look like? I’m getting ready to go out.”

“Yeah. I gathered. Where?” Scott asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Crissa gave a soft sigh.

“I have a date.” Crissa said, touching up her eyeliner. Scott raised an eyebrow.

“A date? With who?” Scott asked. Crissa set down her liquid pen and sighed.

“Scott. What’s with the third degree here? Since when have you had an issue with me dating?” Crissa asked, giving him a look.

“Since you stopped dating the guys in town and are now going out with some mystery guy that I don’t even know?” Scott said, becoming defensive. Although Crissa was his older sister, that didn’t stop the protective brother side of Scott from coming out. Crissa sighed and went back to her makeup.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that.” Crissa said.

“Why?”

“Because you _do_ know him.” Crissa said, capping the eyeliner and shoving it in her makeup bag.

“I do?” Scott asked. Crissa glanced at him through her mirror as she fluffed out her hair. “Oh, God. Please tell me it’s not Stiles...It is, isn’t it!?”

Scott groaned and covered his face. “It’s one thing to date, Crissa, it’s another to date my best friend, who is three years younger than you!”

“Scott!” Crissa shouted, turning to him. She gave a soft laugh and said, “It’s _not_ Stiles. He’s not exactly my type...And he _is_ too young. _And_ your best friend.”

Scott dropped his hands and looked at his sister. “So who is it then?”

Crissa opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer, the doorbell rang. Crissa sighed and grabbed her purse, reaching down to zip up her boots, and went to the door, Scott close behind. Crissa cast a glance behind her before sighing, heavily and opening the door.

“Hey, Derek.” Crissa said, with a sweet smile and a shy bite of her lip. Derek looked up and smiled at her, but his smile soon faded when he saw a shocked and, slightly, horrified Scott standing behind her.

“Uh, I thought you said he wouldn’t be home?” Derek asked, suddenly looking slightly worried. Crissa glanced back and gave a soft giggle.

“He wasn’t supposed to be.” She said, turning back to Derek. “Give me a minute?”

Derek’s smile returned as he looked back at Crissa and he nodded. Crissa gave him a sweet smile and closed the door again, turning to Scott and crossing her arms.

“What?” Crissa asked, knowing Scott had something to say.

“Derek? Derek!?” Scott said. Crissa sighed. “You know who Derek is right?!”

“I’m perfectly aware of what he is, and he’s just like you. What? It’s okay to date humans but I can’t date a wolf like you?”

“Okay, first...Don’t...Ever say it like that again. Second, Derek is not a wolf like me! He’s a Hale!” Scott shouted.

“* _Um...Scott, I can still hear you…_ *” Derek said from behind the door. Crissa pressed her lips together to try and stifle her snicker and Scott’s face went pale. Crissa giggled and shook her head, going to her little brother.

“Scott, relax okay? It’s only a first date. Who says it’s even going to go well?” Crissa said, giving Scott and hug and a kiss on his cheek. “I won’t be back late. Don’t wait up.”

Crissa grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and opened the door once more to Derek. He smiled again at her and said, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Crissa said, stepping out the door and pulling on her jacket. Crissa looked back at Scott and smiled, giving a wave.

~

“Scott, should we really be here?” Stiles asked, as he and Scott lurked in his Jeep, Stiles stupidly staring through a pair of binoculars. They were parked right in front of the restaurant Crissa and Derek were at, and luckily for them, they had a perfect view of the couple.

“I don’t trust him around my sister. I’d rather her date _you_.” Scott said, trying to listen to what they were saying. Stiles scrunched up his face and looked at his best friend.

“Ew. She’s your sister. That’s weird.” Stiles said.

“That’s what Crissa said too. But still. I wouldn’t have to worry about her.” Scott said, glancing at Stiles. Stiles gave a small smile.

“Really? Why?” He asked, his ego inflating slightly.

“Because you’d probably prattle on about something stupid or nerd her out and she’d lose interest.” Scott said, his attention back on the couple. Stiles frowned, his ego deflating more than it had inflated and turned his eyes back to Crissa and Derek as well.

“Thanks, man.” Stiles said, lifting up the binoculars again.

“It’s not a bad thing. You just need to find a girl who loves Star Wars as much as you.” Scott said with a smirk. He looked at Stiles and gave him a playful punch to his shoulder, bringing a small smile to Stiles’ face.

~

Back in the restaurant, Crissa and Derek had hit it off very well over dinner. Crissa had progressively moved closer to Derek, sliding her hand over his, Derek’s hand on Crissa’s thigh. They laughed and talked all night, until the check came. As Derek paid for the meal, Crissa glanced around outside, a happy smile on her face. That is until she caught the familiar sight of Stiles’ blue Jeep and her face turned sour. Stiles dropped the binoculars and looked at Scott. Scott winced and slid down in his seat.

“I’m dead. I’m so dead…” Scott said, sliding further and further down in his seat.

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea!” Stiles said, turning on his car and slamming it into drive and taking off.

Crissa watched the boys haul ass away and she sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his voice breaking into her thoughts. She turned to him and smiled.

“Nothing. Just…” She cast another glance outside to where the Jeep was. She sighed and said, “Scott and Stiles were watching us. Probably all night.”

Derek looked out into the parking lot, looking for them.

“They left cause I saw them.” She said, giving a small smirk. Derek turned back to her and raised an amused eyebrow. She looked at him and giggled, before saying, “Scott knows I’m going to kill him and Stiles is scared of me a little bit.”

Derek laughed and said, “Really? He’s scared of you?”

Crissa nodded and said, “Yeah. Why?”

Derek snickered and said, “He’s scared of me too.”

Crissa giggled as Derek slipped an arm around her shoulders.

~

While Derek had more of the night planned for the two of them, Crissa managed to convince him to just drop her off at home and whatever he had planned, could still happen on their second date. Derek pulled up to the McCall house and walked Crissa up to the door. Stiles had parked a ways down the street and in the shadows so Crissa wouldn’t know they were there, waiting for them to come home.

“Are you sure we can’t just go to one more spot?” Derek asked, smirking at Crissa, as he tucked a strand of hair behind Crissa’s ear. Crissa turned to him and giggled, pulling him closer by his jacket.

“It’ll make a better surprise for next time.” She said, her voice soft and low. Derek’s smirk widened and he slid his hands around her waist, holding her tight. Crissa bit her lip as Derek moved his face closer. Their lips were inches apart, when they heard scuffling and hushed voices behind the door. Crissa sighed and leaned back, slightly, while Derek chuckled.

“You know I could always just scare them?” Derek suggested. Crissa giggled and shook her head.

“No. They’re going to get enough from me in the first place.” She said, trailing a finger along his jawline. Crissa leaned back in and gave Derek a quick kiss, then stepped out of the embrace. Derek smiled and nodded.

“I’ll call you, yeah?” He said, taking a step down. Crissa nodded.

“Yeah.” She said, unlocking her door. Derek smiled and went back to his car and pulled out of the driveway. Once he was gone, Crissa opened the door and found Scott and Stiles hiding behind it. Crissa sighed and shut the door, shrugging off her jacket.

“Seriously, Scott?! You were spying on me?!” Crissa shouted, turning to them. Stiles cleared his throat and made for the door.

“Clearly this is a family issue...I’ll leave you to it.” he said, giving a cheese smile and going to grab the door knob.

“Stiles!” Scott called.

“You’re not going to weasel your way out of this, Stilinski. You and Scott are so close, you’re family now too, _and_ you were the one who went with him.” Crissa said, crossing her arms. Stiles stopped, his hand gripping the door knob. He wondered how fast he could rip open the door and run down the street to his car, but knowing Crissa, she’d be dragging him back in by his collar before he even got to the front steps. Stiles sighed and released the knob, walking back to stand with Scott. “What is wrong with you two?!”

“We just wanted-”

“You! You wanted!” Stiles corrected. Scott gave him a look and sighed, continuing.

“ _I_ just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay.” Scott said.

“By spying on my private date with Derek?” Crissa asked.

“I still can’t believe he even went on a date…” Stiles said under his breath. Crissa shot him a look that made him jump back and behind Scott. “Never mind…”

“Why can’t you just trust me, Scott? I’m the older one! I should be the one not trusting you! Which now, I don’t!” Crissa said.

“It’s not you that I don’t trust, Crissa! It’s Derek! He’s Derek! He can be kind of shady sometimes. And I don’t really want him being shady with my sister!” Scott shouted. Crissa sighed and rubbed her fingers over her forehead.

“Scott, I understand you want to protect me, but if I can handle you and the rest of the pack? I think I can handle myself with Derek.” Crissa said looking at him. Scott nodded and Crissa gave him a smile, pulling him into a hug. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Derek knows that if he hurts me you’ll kill him.”

Scott chuckled and the siblings stepped back from the embrace.

“But if you spy on a date of mine again, _I’ll_ kill you.” Crissa said. Scott and Stiles chuckled and Crissa nodded toward the kitchen. “Come on. I know where Mom hid her caramel corn.”

~


End file.
